yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere
"If you love me then everything is fine. If you don't.... I'll make sure you do. Huhu..." "Yandere" 'is a popular word that originated within the ''Moe fandom. Definition A Yandere relates to love or admiration. The term is used to refer to someone so in love with someone else- it leads them to act out in violent ways. Normally this is done by targeting their obsession or those who get in the way. Rarely, a Yandere may be played for laughs as a momentary gag or ignored all together. Common Yandere Traits Like other characters, yandere tend to be their own person. However, they do share some qualities that can be used to help identify a Yandere or support the theory of there being one. These Include: Appearance *Eyes appear blank, dull, or empty after being effectively broken. *A calm or overly relaxed expression, with or without an opened smiling mouth. This has become the Yandere trademark. *Blood near or on them. *May appear to be messy or dirty due to lack of hygene or having recently attacked someone. *Usually holding a weapon or item they use primarily. *Cute/Moe/Innocent Background *Bullied by peers for being plain/weird, or because of the attention they get by the opposite sex. *Extremely popular due to her talents or sexual traits. *Disliked, Hated, or Abandoned by family. *Rape or Abuse. *Dramatic past incidents. *Meeting their current love interest in some obscure way from the past. *Killing past Targets of Affection. Personality *Moe/Cutesy *Overly Shy or Quiet *Passive *Willing to Please *Seemingly Perfect *Implied to be unhinged/mentally unstable *Obsessive *Controlling *Determination *Envious *Hostile to either Target or a Victim. *Overly calm *Childish *Arrogant *Greedy Targets A Yandere will often attack their object of affection or those in their way. This usually depends on what happened to make them like this. Object of Affection *Being Rejected *Believes their OoA is being unfaithful to them or finds them with someone else. *Seeing their crush showing interest in someone else. *If their crush tries to leave. *If their feelings are hurt by crush. Others *If a rival is after the crush. May be unknowingly or intentional. *Someone the Yandere finds to be in their way, ranging from family members, friends, or even strangers. *If the Crush shows interest in this person, even if they don't return it. Mental Issues Whether born with it or forced into it, Yandere have a questionable mentality. This depends mainly on their background. A yandere can usually be found with Depression and a low self-esteem. Their willingness to please whoever they love is what drives them further off of the deep end and into the Ax-crazy territory. If the person uses them she usually won't mind unless pushed too far. They have sociopath tendencies that normally appear when things start to go bad, if they did not possess it to begin with. Their obsessions block their judgement and can cause them to resort to risky measures just to make sure the person stays with them or is too ruined to be with anyone else. While the Love may be genuine, it is never considered healthy or entirely selfless. This can be from Erotomania, ''in which they believe the person is in love with them back. In other cases, the crush may be viewed as a "''Living emotional crutch" for the Yandere, in which case they become paranoid over losing them. Not a Yandere Sometimes a Character may seem ''like a Yandere, but actually isn't. Such cases include: *'Protective Girlfriend/Friend - ''A girl who may go crazy or violent to save her love from danger or a problem. However, she is stable for most part and may show an envious side at times. '' *'Tsundere' - Sour-Sweet type of girl who struggles to show kindness to someone she likes. '' *'Kuudere - Cold, but very sweet deep down. '' *'Dandere '- ''Asocial outside, but sweet inside. '' *'Clingy/Jealous Girls - ''A typical response of a girl who is close to their friend or crush. She is generally innocent and mentally fit.'' Category:Lists Category:Main Pages